The present invention relates to the field of trailer coupling systems and, in particular, to a system, kit and method for aligning a vehicle mounted coupling to a trailer mounted coupling.
A trailer is typically attached to a towing vehicle using a trailer hitch, which includes a vehicle mounted coupling, such as a ball mounted on the rear of the vehicle, and a trailer mounting coupling, to which a the vehicle mounted coupling is secured. Aligning the trailer hitch ball with the trailer coupling, however, has always been cumbersome and difficult, especially for an unassisted driver. Typically, the driver reverses the vehicle towards the trailer while attempting to observe the trailer coupling and vehicle mounted coupling in the rear or side view mirror. However, because of the position and size of the mirrors, the couplings are not always visible, requiring the driver to reverse and advance the vehicle repeatedly before successfully maneuvering the vehicle mounted coupling in the vicinity of the trailer mounted coupling. Further, even if both components are visible, the driver""s depth perception is hindered such that the towing vehicle often collides with the trailer. At best, the driver is able to position the trailer hitch ball within a few feet of the trailer coupling eventually requiring the driver to manually move the trailer until the coupling is properly positioned over the ball.
A number of devices have been developed to assist in the alignment of vehicle mounted coupling with a trailer-mounted coupling. These devices operate in a variety of manners, but can be generally grouped into two different categories; mirror based systems, and rod based systems.
Mirror based systems generally utilize specialized mirrors to allow the user to view the alignment of the vehicle mounted coupling and the trailer mounted coupling, either directly or via the use of specialized targets. One example of a mirror-based system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,289. In this system, a cross-shaped target is mounted on each hitch component and a convex mirror assembly is mounted to the trailer to allow a vehicle operator to view the two targets. The vehicle is backed toward the trailer until the two cross-shaped targets are aligned.
Another example of a mirror based system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,310, which discloses a trailer hitch mirror alignment device including a mounting bracket with a pair of telescopically adjustable legs attached thereto. A mirror is pivotally and adjustably attached to the distal ends of the legs. The bracket is magnetically attachable to the rear surface of the towing vehicle. The device can be adjusted to allow the driver to view both components of the trailer hitch assembly.
A second example of a mirror based system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,126, titled xe2x80x9cTrailer hitch alignment devicexe2x80x9d. This patent discloses a device for a aligning a trailer hitch ball with a trailer coupling that includes an elongated guide strip that is positioned on the ground with a portion immediately beneath the ball on the towing vehicle and a second portion immediately beneath the trailer coupling. A first target is mounted on the trailer hitch ball while a second target is mounted on the trailer coupling. A convex mirror assembly is mounted on the rear of the towing vehicle and is positioned such that the towing vehicle driver can see the trailer hitch ball and the target mounted thereon. The towing vehicle driver reverses the vehicle while guiding the first target along the alignment strip and, when the driver observes that the first and second targets are aligned, the coupling is properly aligned with the trailer hitch ball.
Unfortunately, mirror based systems have a number of drawbacks that have limited their appeal. First, the mirrors generally need to be permanently mounted to the trailer or vehicle, risking breakage and/or hindrance of the operation of the trailer. Second, the use of a mirror creates issues with depth perception that could cause misalignment. Third, mirror based systems can be costly and difficult to install, further limiting their appeal. Finally, the view through a mirror is deceptive due to the fact that the user is viewing an inverse image of what is actually occurring, resulting in the user turning the vehicle in the wrong direction based upon the visual cues provided by the mirror.
Rod based systems typically utilize vertical rods that are arranged so as to provide the driver with an indirect means of determining the relative locations of the vehicle mounted connector and the trailer mounted connector. One example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,359, which discloses a trailer hitching apparatus including a pair of sight rods attached adjacent each side of the trailer hitch ball. The sight rods extend outwardly so as to be readily visible to the vehicle driver. A trailer-sighting rod is attached to the trailer coupling; an angled loading plate is positioned between the two sighting rods and includes an opening surrounded by a load pin guide rail. A loading pin is attached to the trailer tongue directly above the coupling. As the vehicle is reversed, the driver will guide the vehicle such that the vehicle sighting rods will be on each side of the trailer sighting rod thereby guiding the load pin onto the angled loading plate until the pin seats within the plate opening. Simultaneously, the trailer hitch coupling is automatically lifted onto the trailer hitch ball.
The device disclosed in this patent overcomes some of the drawbacks inherent in the mirror-based systems. For example, because it does not require the use of a mirror, there are no issues with depth perception or viewing an inverse image that could cause misalignment. However, this device is not without its drawbacks. First, the narrow profile of the rods reduces their visibility and increases the difficulty of alignment. Second, the automatic coupling feature requires the use of a specialized coupling, increasing the cost of the system and making it unsuitable for use with existing trailer hitches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,706 discloses a device for aligning a trailer and towing vehicle including a visible mast that is placed on the trailer tongue so that the towing vehicle driver can view the mast. The mast includes a pivotal leg that can be secured in either an extended or collapsed position. When it is an extended position, it is aligned with a target disposed on the rear window of the towing vehicle and, when brought into contact therewith, the driver knows that the ball and tongue are aligned.
The device disclosed in this patent also has significant drawbacks. First, it requires that the mast be permanently affixed to the trailer, risking breakage and interference with the proper operation of the trailer. Second, and most importantly, the requirement that the vehicle window come into contact with the end of the pivotal leg is a considerable drawback as it risks damage to the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,794 discloses a trailer hitch alignment apparatus that includes a first guide member removably attached to a vehicle bumper and a second guide member removably attached to a trailer hitch socket. The first guide member includes a magnetic base with a telescopically extensible rod adjustably coupled thereto. The second guide member includes a magnetic base having an upwardly extending telescopic rod and a downwardly extending semi-flexible shaft attached thereto. The shaft extends downwardly through a bore defined by the trailer hitch tongue so as to contact the trailer hitch ball when the ball and socket are aligned. Contact between the shaft and ball causes vertical displacement of the shaft and guide rod. Therefore, the two telescopic guide rods, visible from a driver""s seat, facilitates lateral alignment of the ball and socket while vertical displacement of the second rod indicates perfect forward alignment.
This device disclosed in this patent overcomes some of the drawbacks inherent in the mirror-based systems and in the rod based systems discussed above. For example, it is readily removable via the magnets and, therefore, does not need to be permanently mounted to the trailer or vehicle. However, this device is not without its drawbacks. First, this device requires a specialized trailer tongue, having a bore disposed therethrough, be utilized. This requires the purchase of a specialized tongue or a retrofit of an existing tongue, which may or may not be possible. Further, the narrow profile of the rods reduces their visibility and increases the difficulty of alignment. Finally, the vertical displacement of the rod creates a risk of breakage or wear of the rods over time, limiting their longevity.
Therefore, there is a need for a system, kit and method of aligning a vehicle mounted connector and a trailer mounted connector that allow a trailer to be properly aligned and hitched to the vehicle, that does not need to be permanently mounted to the trailer or vehicle, that does not risk breakage of the system and/or hindrance of the operation of the trailer, that does not create issues with depth perception or viewing an inverse image of what is actually occurring, that are not costly and difficult to install, that does not risk damage to the window of the vehicle, that may be used with any hitch system using a trailer mounted connector and vehicle mounted connector, and that uses highly visible targets for assisting in such alignment.
The present invention is a system, kit and method for aligning a vehicle-mounted connector with a trailer-mounted connector. In its most basic form the system and kit include a first rod, which is mounted to a trailer, and a second rod, which is mounted to the rear portion of a vehicle in a location corresponding to the location of the first rod on the trailer. The first rod includes a first connector at one end, for attachment to the trailer, and a first target mounted at the other end. The second rod includes a second connector at one end for attachment to the vehicle, and a second target mounted at its other end. The second rod is attached to the rear portion of the vehicle and extends rearward toward the trailer a distance equal to the sum of the distance between the rear portion of the vehicle and the vehicle mounted connector plus a distance between the trailer-mounted connector and the first rod. When assembled to the rear portion of the vehicle, the second target is visible through the rear window of the vehicle and at substantially the same height as the first target mounted to the first rod.
In the preferred embodiments of the system and kit, the first and second rods are telescoping rods, which include friction nuts to allow each to be easily adjusted and secured in the proper positions. The preferred first connector and second connector include magnets for mounting to metallic portions of the trailer mounting assembly. The preferred first target is a reflector having an outer ring of one color and an inner circle of another color such that the first target looks similar to a xe2x80x9cbulls eyexe2x80x9d. The preferred first target is fixedly mounted to the telescoping first rod via glue and material. However, in embodiments of the system and kit in which fixed rods are utilized, the first target is preferably mounted to the first rod via adjustable means.
In some embodiments of the system and kit in which the connectors utilized magnets, the connectors include a means for preventing the magnets from coming into direct contact with the surface of the vehicle. This may be accomplished via plurality of nubs or via other art recognized means.
In other embodiments of the invention, the first rod includes a light disposed proximate to the first target for illuminating the first target during alignment. It is preferred that this light be a specialized adjustable light that is mounted to the rod via a clip that is disposed about and exerts a spring force upon the first rod. The clip is preferably mounted to the light via an arm that is pivotal connected thereto in order to allow the light to be aimed at the target. In still other embodiments, the adjustable light is mounted to the second rod proximate the second target and is aimed at the first target such that the reflection of the light from the first target indicates proper alignment as the vehicle is backed toward the trailer.
The method of the present invention includes the steps of attaching the first rod to a trailer and attaching a second rod to the vehicle. The length of the second rod is adjusted to extend a distance equal to the sum of the distance between the rear portion of the vehicle and the vehicle mounted connector plus a distance between the trailer-mounted connector and the first rod, and the height of the first target is adjusted to correspond to the height of the second target. Once the attaching and adjusting steps have been performed, the vehicle is backed toward the trailer until the second target makes contact with the first target. The vehicle is then stopped and, because of the alignment of the targets relative to the vehicle-mounted connector and the trailer-mounted connector, the vehicle-mounted connector will be in proper position for immediate coupling with the trailer-mounted connector. The vehicle-mounted connector is then coupled with the trailer-mounted connector to complete the installation.
Therefore, it is an aspect of the invention to provide a trailer hitch alignment system, kit and method that allow a trailer to be properly aligned and hitched to the vehicle.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide a trailer hitch alignment system, kit and method that does not need to be permanently mounted to the trailer or vehicle.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide a trailer hitch alignment system, kit and method that does not risk breakage of the system and/or hindrance of the operation of the trailer.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide a trailer hitch alignment system, kit and method that does not create issues with depth perception or viewing an inverse image of what is actually occurring.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide a trailer hitch alignment system, kit and method that is not costly and difficult to install.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide a trailer hitch alignment system, kit and method that does not risk damage to the window of the vehicle.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide a trailer hitch alignment system, kit and method that may be used with any hitch system using a trailer mounted connector and vehicle mounted connector.
It is a still further aspect of the invention to provide a trailer hitch alignment system, kit and method that uses highly visible targets for assisting in aligning the vehicle mounted coupling and the trailer mounted coupling.
It is a still further aspect of the invention to provide a trailer hitch alignment system that utilizes an adjustable light.
These aspects of the invention are not meant to be exclusive and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art when read in conjunction with the following description, appended claims and accompanying drawings.